Love's Truths
by Padawan Skywalker
Summary: How much does Padme really love Anakin? oneshot. RomanceTragedy.


_Love's Truths_

**_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories! I really appreciate it. And special thanks to George Lucas for creating the WONDERFUL world of Star Wars! Lol…I just watched the Kid's Choice Awards and screamed when I saw that Hayden Christensen was one of the award presenters! Go Hayden! Lol._**

Padmè Naberrie rested on a bench opposite her mother's garden in their spacious home on Naboo. Her mind wandered as she soaked in the scenery that she had not experienced in over two years.

It was spring. The flowers were in bloom, trees were blossoming and full with leaves, and birds sang night and day. Many people couldn't have asked for more, but Padmè was not like many.

Even though she was where she belonged, with her mother, father, and caring sister, her heart was not content. She missed him, her Ani.

The soft breeze blew her hair slightly and Padmè took a deep, refreshing breath. She was thinking about Anakin.

_"I love you Padmè. I don't know what I would do without you." _

She smiled at the remembrance of their last words. "I miss you Ani," Padmè whispered to the air, knowing she would not be heard. Anakin Skywalker made her heart pound with endless love, but suffer at the same time. Why had he left?

Although they had only been married for two years, Padmè couldn't help but feel that she knew very little about Anakin. It shocked her when one morning, 6 months ago, he left without saying goodbye and still had not returned. The question that was tugging at her heart the most was, would he ever come back?

The normally strong-willed and courageous senator couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. A tear fell down her cheek as she held on to her protruding belly. Yes, Padmè was pregnant and her husband didn't even know.

'Stop this Padmè,' her mind was screaming at her. 'You must be strong.' But she just couldn't be.

Padmè had always hoped for a family, but it was not supposed to be like this! Preparing for a child without discussing it with Anakin was devastating. Her crying became stronger and louder as she began to think of all the times she had tried to contact him. He never answered.

His smiling face was slowly fading from her memory, replaced by a troubled, struggling, distant one. What had happened to their relationship? He had promised her a life full of love and happiness, but she now realized it was not possible.

"Padmè! Padmè, you should come in dear! I don't want you to catch a cold," her mother scolded from the window. Padmè hadn't realized it had begun to sprinkle. She laughed through her tears at the irony. Her heart was crying too. Padmè lifted herself off the seat, weary and emotionally drained.

"_Padmè, Padmè, listen to me. Padmè!" yelled Anakin forcefully. Padmè sat in the corner, crying. Tears fell down her face as she looked into the hateful, deceiving eyes of the man she once loved. _

_"Ani. Ani, please. Don't go! You promised me! I love you Ani, you cannot go without me. Don't you understand! I love you too much to lose you, please," she cried, tears streaming down her face. _

_"You don't understand Padmè, this is my duty. If I don't go, I will lose the position Chancellor Palpatine gave to me. For once I am respected and now you want me to give it all up?" _

_"No, Anakin, no! It's just…it's so dangerous, and without Obi-Wan…"_

_"Oh! So you think I can't do it without Obi-Wan! You know what that shows me? Not even my wife respects me!" he screamed, face red-hot. _

_"No, Anakin. That's not what I meant!" He walked out the door, slamming it shut._

Padmè woke up, gasping. "What was that?" she questioned. The blankets around her were thrown about, her pillows were on the floor and her cheeks were wet. Padmè glanced at the clock, it was 2 A.M.

She replayed the scene in her mind, wondering how her mind could have conjured up such a dream. She and Anakin had never been in a fight, unless you counted a bit of playful joking, but other than that, they had never been around each other long enough to get that involved. Relaxing at the thought of her loving husband and the hope of seeing him again, she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Later, Padmè was woken again by a noise. She got out of bed, struggling to see anything in the pitch dark, and searched for the source. Her hands finally touched a vibrating comlink. Wondering who would be calling at such an hour like this, she clicked the answer button.

"This is Senator Amidala, may I ask who this is?" All she heard was heavy breathing. "Hello?"

"Padmè?" Padmè had trouble restraining her surprise.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing calling at this hour?" There was no response for what seemed like a very long time. It seemed that Obi-Wan was struggling with telling her something. Padmè's stomach lurched. Something was terribly wrong.

"Obi-Wan, is…is it…about Anakin?" She held her breath.

"Yes," Obi-Wan responded. He needn't say no more. Padmè's cries echoed through the room.

"Padmè, he…he fell. He's dead." She dropped the comlink only for it to hit the carpet, as she collapsed to the floor. Her sobs echoed through the room.

The only word she could choke out was, "When?" and waited for the answer, her hands shaking as she tried to keep a grip on the comlink.

"2 AM." echoed through her ears, as she grimaced, staring at the ceiling with blurry eyes.

As Padmè's heart broke in two, outside, it began to pour.


End file.
